A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney
'''A-Counting We Will Go! '''is the 11th episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on May 3, 2004. Plot When Baby Bop feels discouraged that she doesn't know how to count to "10", Barney and the kids help her learn to count. '''Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers Recap The episode starts where Beth is counting by jumping rope, when Whitney showed up and greeted her. Barney comes to life "Barney, May I" Baby Bop "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by ) # A-Hunting We Will Go! (sung by ) # The Clapping Song (sung by ) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by ) # Pennies In My Pocket (sung by ) # Books Are Fun! (sung by ) # There Are Seven Days in a Week (sung by ) # Numbers! Numbers! (sung by ) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (sung by ) # I Love You (sung by ) Trivia * Nick wears the same orange T. shirt with the same Hawaiian shirt from "On Again, Off Again". * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. * After the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!", Whitney * Production for this episode took place in 2002. Versions international Scare Factor * bucket * Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: * Whitney: * Beth: * Whitney: * Beth: * Whitney: * Nick: * Beth: * Whitney: * Nick: * * Nick: * * * Nick: (in Barney's voice) * Quote 2: * Whitney: (after the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!") * (Barney comes to life) * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "The Clapping Song") * * Baby Bop: * * * * * * * * * * Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") * Barney: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "Pennies In My Pocket") * Quote 6: * (in the caboose, the kids get ready for the pretend store, then Barney and Baby Bop arrive inside the caboose) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: Quote 7: * (after going to the hats store, ) * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Books Are Fun!") * * * * Quote 9: * (after going to the books store, ) * Baby Bop Quote 10: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "There Are Seven Days in a Week") * * Quote 11: * (after the song, "Numbers! Numbers!", ) * * Quote 12: * (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It’s time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Baby Bop Barney Says Version 2 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand